One Piece: A Bleeding Heart
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Rated T for safety. Fem!LuffyxKidd fanfic, more inside-
1. An Angel In A Bloodbath!

A/N. Ok! This is my first attempt at making a Fem!LuffyxE. Kidd fanfic! Wish me luck and hope you guys enjoy this!

Summary: East Blue is supposed to be the weakest of the four Blues, so how did Eustass "Captain" Kidd wind up coming across this?

A boring trip threw one of the most peaceful seas suddenly turns interesting as a stop on a way out of the way island causes the Kidd Pirates to stumble onto something they never expected to see at that point. The granddaughter of a marine vice-admiral is found amidst the carnage of a recent Marine Raid that the navy gladly started, but that she more than finished. Who is the strange girl known as Monkey D Luffy, and how will things turn out when Kidd decides to have her join his crew? Warning: Fem!Luffy fanfic. Characters may be a bit OOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>An Angel In A Bloodbath!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Blood...<em>

_It is red..._

_The ground is covered in a lot of red..._

_Why is there so much red?_

_Where did it all come from?_

_Why won't anyone make it stop?_

_And why is the world screaming?_

* * *

><p><strong>Near an island in the East Blue-<strong>

Eustass "Captain" Kidd sat leisurely in his seat, bored out of his freaking mind. They had been sailing in the East Blue for some time now. The weakest sea in all the Blues...What a bad idea.

Somebody in this crew had convinced him it would be a good idea to sail threw here instead of the more exciting seas like North and West Blue. "It would be relaxing." they had said. He made a mental note to gut whoever had said that later. Then again, he wasn't thinking to clearly, being completely trashes and such at the time. Too late now, and it would take too long to get out of this sea anyways. He didn't have the patience, especially now since it had been quite awhile since he had caused any blood to be spilled. He'd be fixing that soon enough when he figured out who had suggested this stupid and boring idea later.

His mind almost instantly began thinking of various bloody and messy ways to murder whoever it was when Killer's, his first mate, voice sliced through his thoughts like the blades he wilded in battle.

"Kidd, there's an island nearby." Kidd looked at his first mate, a sour expression on his face,

"So why should I care, unless they got good booze or somethin'."

"Well. We need supplies, but I doubt we can get any from this one though."

"Again, why?"

"I believe any town that exists there is on fire at the moment." Killer pointed behind him to the island. It was growing closer, and upon further inspection, what Killer said seemed to hold true.

The island was really black, dotted with the occasional sign of multiple fires throughout the once heavily forested landscape. Even from a distance you could tell that it had been thoroughly charred, and quite recently too. Kidd vacantly wondered if there was anybody still alive, though he doubted it. If there was anyone still alive in that mess, they had the luck of the Devil and were blessed by the gods.

"This might be interesting..." Kidd thought. Definitely a good way to kill his recent bout of boredom, and who knows, maybe there was something or someone left to kill in there. Either way they were docking. Besides, the supplies in town might salvagable. "Killer, make sure everybody's ready to dock.

"So we are going?"

"Noo, we're going to go pick daisies in some flowerfield in Mariejois! Of course we're going to land!" Kidd could tell Killer was glaring at him for the sarcasm., but Kidd couldn't have possibly cared less. He was in a bad mood ever since he set foot in this blasted sea.

"I'll got tell the others. Try not to kill anybody before we reach land." Killer stated as he walked to go give the necessary orders to the rest of the crew. When Killer was gone and out of sight, somewhere below duck hunting down the others, something caught his attention. It was really faint so he couldn't hear what it was, but it sounded like somebody was talking.

Killer came back up to find his captain glaring at the island as they got closer.

* * *

><p><em>Blood...<em>

_It is red..._

_The ground is covered in a lot of red..._

_Why is there so much red?_

_Where did it all come from?_

_Why won't anyone make it stop?_

_Why is the world screaming?_

_And why is your heart bleeding?_

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry for any creepyness. Thanks for reading by the way and please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Found in Blood!

A/N. Ok! Here's chapter 2! Review Replies!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: Thanks and here is more. Enjoy!

To crazzyredhead: Thanks and glad you liked it. Enjoy the rest please!

To Trafalgar Riley: Thanks, and sarcasm is the answer to everything, it's just not the best one. Enjoy!

To XFire-Devil23: Thanks and yes, Luffy will have a Devil Fruit ability. When I reveal it is anybody's guess though. Thank you again for the review and please enjoy!

To NekoiKurona: Thanks and glad you liked it. You'll find out this chapter unless I leave a cliffhanger for you guys. Enjoy!

To Shirounoao: Thank you, hopefully it is still interesting.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Yeah, I figured as much. At least it was a good chapter. Thanks for the review, and it'll probably creepier seeing as the fact that Kidd is one of the main characters in this. Anyways, enjoy!

To animeangel2798: Thank you and yes, here's the next chapter.

To Rell: Unfortunately I have no idea if that would hold true after this chapter. We'll just have to see. Anyways thanks for the review and glad you liked it. Enjoy!

Summary: Kidd and his crew land on a now destroyed island, believed to now be empty of everything except ruins and corpses, but their belief is proven wrong when Kidd stumbles upon the sole survivor, the granddaughter of a marine and the one who ended the raid that destroyed the whole island. Who is the girl in the middle of the bloodbath?

Warning: Mentions of a whole lot of blood and gore in this chapter. Things might also be a bit on the creepy side as well. Just remember I told you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Found in Blood!<strong>

* * *

><p>The Kid Pirates docked on the now obviously deserted, and destroyed island. Anybody who had lived there was quite obviously dead now. Kidd himself was curious to see the true extent of the destruction, and just how many had died. How bloody it had been.<p>

"Killer, I'm gonna do some exploring. You take the rest of these idiots and see if you can find anything that's salvagable." Kidd ordered as he glared at the scene infront of him.

Killer nodded slightly before motioning for the others to follow as Kidd disappeared further into the forest.

"Try not to cause anymore of a mess then what has already been made." Killer said, though he knew his captain hadn't heard him.

* * *

><p><strong>In the forest-<strong>

The charred ground, burnt from a heavy fire that had extinguished recently, crunched under the weight and pressure of Kidd's boots as he walked through what could only be a natural disaster at best. Though whether a large, obviously manmade fire could be called a natural disaster was still debatable, Kidd was quite impressed all the same. Of course, there was always such a thing as overkill. Even Kidd, for all the civilian casualties he had caused and probably would in the future, wouldn't go so far as to completely annihilate a whole island like this. Unless everybody on it pissed him off.

This was serious overkill though. There was absolutely no sign of life what=so-ever. Just the remains showing that this island had been at least home to some wildlife, that had been actually been quite large, and dangerous. There were the charred corpses of animals scattered about his path so far, all having been extremely unlucky in their fate. He could just imagine the full extent of the flames, and almost felt some pity for them. Almost.

Instead Kidd scoffed and continued onward.

He was starting to see the image of a town, or at least what was left of one, through a wide break in the trees.

That's when the scream hit his ears.

It came from the town up ahead. And it wasn't female, no it was male, and told of a soon-to-be bloody death that they did not want at all. Kidd was intrigued.

* * *

><p><em>Why is the world screaming?<em>

_Why is your heart bleeding?_

_Why is everything covered in red?_

_And why does the world seem oh so dead?_

* * *

><p>Kidd was a bit surprised about what he stumbled upon.<p>

This was supposed to be the East Blue, one of the weakest and most peaceful seas. This was not something you expected in such a place, at least not to this degree.

If he thought burning the whole island had been overkill, this was definetely way over that.

Blood, there was a lot of blood. The whole ground was died red with it. The picture was only made even more complete by the still burning houses and other buildings, all of which were now in ruins. Scattered across the ground were the corpses of civilians, all of which had been mutilated beyond recognition. The numbers were shocking. It looked like the whole town, and then some, had been killed in the most gruesome of ways.

This wasn't just a bloodbath. This was a complete massacre, border level genocide.

Kidd couldn't help but smirk slightly, even if the scene was a bit on the bloodily extreme side. Straight out of an extremely gorey horror movie.

His thoughts were shattered by another scream, the same as before. This time a whole lot closer.

Kidd walked on ahead only to soon see a difference in the corpses. These weren't just civilians, there were marines too. But they weren't killed by the same person, or people.

The marines corpses were clearly different. Unlike the civilias who had been cut, diced, sliced, shot, beaten to death, along with all other forms, the marines were withered, near mummified corpses. They looked as if they had died of old age. Or would've, if for the oh so clear cuts across their bodies from a rather big blade.

Kidd really couldn't help but smirk at the site. The civilians were one thing, but seeing marines killed brought a small bit of joy to his heart.

That was when some sort of motion caught his attention.

* * *

><p><em>Your fault!<em>

_All your fault..._

_Dead..._

_Red blood..._

_Dead and red blood..._

* * *

><p>A marine rounded the corner at top speed, heading straight for Kidd. But he wasn't intent on attacking, hell he wasn't even looking in Kidd's direction. He was looking behind him, trying to outrun something.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dead and red blood...<em>

_Red blood and dead..._

_Why can you live, and I can't?_

* * *

><p>The marine didn't get any closer. Not at all.<p>

He was at least a couple of feet from the bloodthirsty pirate when he finally looked ahead of him.

* * *

><p><em>Why can't I live?<em>

_Why can't they?_

_Why is it only _**you** _who can?_

_Because that's not fair!_

* * *

><p>The man's eyes widened at the sight of Kidd, but before either could do anything. Somebody beat them to it.<p>

A flash, the sound of metal slicing though flesh.

A blood curdling scream.

The marine hit the dirt, dead. Kidd watched in shock as the newly made corpse began to wither, an eerie gray glow about the corpse as it became old looking, and dead.

The blood stopped flowing quickly when the strange light disappeared. And Kidd couldn't help but look up.

Kidd was shocked. He had heard of women brutally killing others, usually the men that pushed them around and abused them.

He had never heard of somebody pulling something like this though. Especially when they were so young.

She couldn't have been much older then 17 at best. About two years younger then him, unless he was wrong with estimation and she looked younger or older then she really was.

She was admittedly pretty, with pale skin and long jet black hair that fell just short of the back of her knees, unruly and uneven. She wore a white dress, or it had been white at least, now covered near completely in blood. IT had probably looked verynice and neat before, but now it was nothing but a blood covered rag, tattered beyond repair, but not enough to not wear. Yes, she was indeed pretty.

And she was covered in blood. It was even caked into her hair, which was going to be a nightmare to clean.

She stuck out in harsh contrast to the dark and gorey background. A pale angel, covered in an ungodly amount of blood standing in the midst of what could only be a marine raid. What really drew his attention though was what she had in her hand.

It was a scyth, like one the Grim Reaper, Death, a Shinigami would wield.

Kidd couldn't help but think that it just didn't fit.

She was the sole survivor too, it was obvious.

The marines had started a raid, and had gone too far. She had more than ended it though, and she'd done it so that no one was left but her. The last civilian alive on this island. Everybody else killed by the marines, who she inturn killed.

She had been the cause for the marine corpses.

Her voice, an even bigger contrast to the scene, soft and gentle, but very sad, and more then a little confused, cut through his thoughts.

"Why is it you who can choose our fate?..." a question that had no decisive answer. Her tone was empty, too much having gone on in the last day or so, too much bloodshed for her mind to properly deal with. Kidd knew there was a limit to everything. Where your mind just refused to deal with something after you passed it. She had reached it, and long since went over that limit. Now her mind was just there, vacant and empty, filled only with bloody memories that wouldn't ever disappear or go away, unable to deal with the memories and scenes that would most likely keep her from sleeping for a very long time.

Kidd didn't know why, but he found himself answering, only to be stopped short when Killer showed up, calling out his name.

"Kidd!" Kidd looked back, only to look forward at the girl, as Killer and the rest of his crew joined them.

She didn't seem to be aware of their prescence, staring vacantly at the corpse.

"Captain Kidd. What the hell happened here?" somebody asked behind them. Kidd couldn't help but snarl at the idiot.

"A party. What the hell do you think happened you idiot!" Kidd snapped at him. Someone else decided to be equally stupid and commented.

"Looks like a marine raid to me...One that turned into a bloody massacre." Kidd blanched at the speaker.

"No duh Captain Obvious." Kidd snapped at the man before he hollered at the others. "The rest of you shut up before I gutt all of you and add to the pile of corpses!" Killer remained silent, eyeing the girl before them. She hadn't moved any, and probably wouldn't speak without somebody promting her.

"Kidd, who's that?" he asked. Kidd looked at his first mate, before looking back at the girl.

"Don't know. She's the one who finished this though. She's definitely a civilian. But it looks like she was trained to fight by somebody as well." Kidd answered before he got closer to her. Several piped up in astonishment, only to immediately shut up as Kidd glared back at them. Killer just stared on silently before giving a slight warning,

"Careful Kidd, we have no idea was she's capable of."

"I've seen enough." Was all Kidd said for an answer as he stood right in front of her.

It took a while, but she finally looked up at him. Her eyes empty for a bit before some sort of emotions started to show. She started silently crying.

Kidd found himself angry, not because he hated people who cried, but because he didn't like that she was crying. He wanted to murder whoever made her cry, but there was nobody left to kill, and for all her knew, it could've been her actions to make her cry.

Kidd instead settled for snarling in distaste before speaking up, he wouldn't repremend her for crying, oddly enough.

"You sure created a mess here. I doubt you killed the civilians, though I have to applaud you for the marines." Kidd began, the girl looked at him in shock, stunned by his nonchalant way of dealing with the scene around them as he looked about the buildings and eyed the corpses. He looked back at her, somewhat terrifying to the girl as he seemed to fit perfectly with the scene, unlike her. "What's your name brat?"

She wasn't much younger then him, but still he felt the need to call her that. She hadn't shown herself to be anything of a brat yet either, but with the look in her eyes, he could tell this was the first time she had seen so much blood and human death.

"I asked you what your name was." Kidd stated a bit more coldly. The girl started before answering,

"L-L-Luffy...Monkey D. Luffy." she answered, stuttering a bit at the beginning. Kidd couldn't help but snarl, he hated when people did that. It was a sign of weakness, just like crying, and he hated weakness.

"Hmph." He huffed as he turned around. "C'mon, your coming with us." He stated simply as he motioned for the girl, Luffy, to follow him. Killer walked up to her as Kidd continued on, the others were eyeing their captain warily, and Luffy even more so.

He gently moved her along, taking the scyth from her hands, lord knew where she had gotten the thing in the first place, and guided her to the ship.

She was wanted now, having killed a bunch of marines, and the government was sure to blame the massacre of the whole island on her as well if they found out there was a survivor. Killer knew though, if anyone found out about this, it was Kidd who would take the blame for wiping the whole island out. It was quite disbelievable that such a young girl could cause all this anyways.

For now though, she was the newest member of the Kid Pirates. How this would turn out though was anybody's guess. Killer just hoped his captain knew what he was doing, unlike so many other times.

He dully noted her staring back at the island as he ushered her aboard the ship, she didn't keep her gaze on there long though, and didn't need a whole lot of encouragement. She got on with little to no resistance, still stunned from what had transpired.

Yes, Killer was willing to bet that things would be a whole lot interesting after this. At least she wasn't the only female on the ship.

* * *

><p>AN. Thanks for reading guys and hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry if it was depressing, it just seemed like an appropriate description. Please and review, and again, thanks for reading, see ya!


	3. New Homes, New Families, and Bounty Hunt

A/N. Thanks for reading the last chapter, and reviewing! Here's the next chapter, and speaking of reviews...REVIEW REPLIES~!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: Well, if Ace finds out, and the marines are praying he doesn't, because if he finds out, he may just get the other Whitebeard Pirates involved, and the World Government is not prepared for a war with a yonko at the moment. And if Shanks finds out, then there's gonna be an even bigger problem because then it's not just one yonko, it's two, and one of them is sure as hell to kill you. But yeah, he's not going to be too pleased with this turn of events. Thanks and enjoy.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Glad you do. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Shirounoao: Um...I'm sorry, but your review isn't clicking the right way in my head. I'm sure I'm reading it right. But honestly whether you're asking me something or not. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Rell: You'll see when I get around to when Luffy's bounty get worked out. For now the marines don't know that the raid got botched. They're still waiting for the team they sent to get back to them! As for the influctuation, it happens. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Ferdawg: Thanks and I'm glad it has potential. I was worried it might not be any good, or that I'd finally lost my mind. Honestly, without a viable reason or cause for a personality change for either side, I didn't think it was possible to pair Kidd and Fem!Luffy up together. Luffy'd drive the poor man up the wall and any sanity he had would be out the window within a second. And a really nice non-homicidal Kidd is just plain creepy. This was the next best thing. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Leyna1488: Thanks and don't worry. You're english is fine. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To crazzyredhead: Thanks and enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: Sorry! That's just how it turned out...But yeah, the poem fit. I'm actually shocked people figured that out and that I wasn't just rambling on insanely. But maybe everybody got that it was a poem, and you're just the first to say something about it...Oh well, thanks for the review and enjoy!

Ok! Time for summary, disclaimer, and the important part and reason you're all here. The actual chapter!

Summary: Still dealing with the destruction of her home island, Luffy finds herself in the care of a bloodthirsty pirate crew. Things turn out to be not as bad as they originally seemed as Luffy finds herself slowly calling the gothic crew family, and their ship home. Luffy proves she's not useless though when she stands up again a couple of bounty hunters who've decided it would be a good idea to raid the Kidd Pirates ship.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Homes, New Families, Bounty Hunters!<strong>

* * *

><p>Luffy was somewhat confused to put it mildly. She had no idea how she had actually gotten her in truth.<p>

The week had started out fine, everything was normal day with the exception of the Marines that had shown up. It had been kinda like when her Grandfather showed up, but not the same. There was something underlining the visit, a reason they weren't giving for showing up.

Then they started to ask questions. Things that seemed quite random, and that nobody had the answers to. Things like 'Do you know who this man is?' or 'Where can we find anybody who knows of him?'. It just seemed really random at first, but everybody brushed it off. Everybody but Luffy that is.

She had been watching the marines ever since they had shown up, and the more she watched them, the more weird and nervous she got. She couldn't help but shake off the growing feeling that something really bad was about to happen. Something that nobody expected.

Grandpa hadn't shown up that week like he had promised. So that should've been some alert. Grandpa Garp, as crazy as he was, never broke his promises, especially when they concerned family and friends. So it was odd that he hadn't shown up yet like he said he would.

Then the Marines started talking in code a lot. It was something that not many people on the island understood. In fact, no one, save for Luffy herself, understood what they were saying. It was thanks to her grandfather's insistence on her becoming a marine that she even learned anything about them. Marine Code was just one of the few things she learned that she considered important.

A raid, on what Luffy had no idea, but that was what they had planned. She thought maybe one of the local bandits, but then, why would they care about that? Luffy got her answer a little too late.

It had taken them five days to set up and get everything worked out.

It took only two to put it into action. And in under eight hours, the marines had had the whole island up in flames, killing anybody unlucky enough to cross their paths. Which was everybody.

In the end only Luffy was left to her own knowledge. If anybody was still alive, they would die within a matter of days. Everything that could be used for supplies to survive was burnt, everything.

Now Luffy was on a pirate ship, one headed by a very bloodthirsty captain with red hair and a whole lot of anger management issues.

He was, in his own unique way, nice to her though. Unlike the others who jumped headlong into fights, he wouldn't make her if she didn't feel like it. She wasn't forced to kill again. The others just did it because it was nature most likely.

She was often told to stay aboard the ship, sometimes with another member, sometimes alone.

And in the short time she had been aboard the ship, trying her best, and unfortunately failing, to deal with what she had lost, she found herself thinking of the crew as family.

A very dysfunctional, bloodthirsty, pschopathical, homicidal family.

She often found herself mending wounds and such for the crew, all of which ranged from minor cuts and bruises, to someones' arm nearly getting lopped off. The really extreme ones were difficult but not impossible to fix with her Devil Fruit abilities.

They say that the soul must heal first before the body, for Luffy, that was proven true time and time again. She'd just heal the soul where the physical body was supposed to be injured, and viola, the actual arm or other injured body part followed not soon after. So somehow during her stay, she had become the ship's doctor.

Right now she was on her own this time, waiting for the others to get back, hopefully without anybody pissing Kidd or Killer off this time. Because then she'd have to treat injuries, and it didn't help that the town had a marine base, so that meant that the navy would get involved. And well you can figure out the rest.

Luffy sighed, about to fall asleep when the sound of footsteps on the gang plank reached her ears. It couldn't be the crew, too few in number, and it didn't sound like boots. Unless somebody had baught new everybody new shoes and was forcing everybody to wear them, which she highly doubted as Kidd's short temper and inability to take orders from others resulted in somebody winding up dead most of the time. Luffy hid, just in case, when the sounds of footsteps stopped.

"So this is the Kidd Pirates ship? Looks like some scene out of a cheap horror movie! HA! Pathetic." a voice spoke up mockingly.

"Looks like they ain't here boss." another voice siad, this one scr5atchy and annoying. Luffy could just imagine what the others would say in this situation. Something about idiots who need to learn their place. And then Kidd would say something sarcastic and rude, and then go about turning the deck of the ship into the floor of a slaughterhouse. Yes she had spent way too much time with these homicidal maniachs.

"Betcha we could find something interesting to do here, maybe ransack the ship? Heh! Their fault for leaving their blasted ship unguarded.

"Yeah, I bet their captain and first mate are idiots! Probably a bunch a pansies and the ships just for show!"

"Let's ransack the place-"

"Whoever said it was unguarded?" Luffy asked calmly as she got up from her hiding spot. She stood defiantly infront of the group, which was indeed small in number with four or five men. They all looked at her in shock, before their expressions changed into something along the lines of mockery. They were underestimating her because of her physical built and stature. She was a bit on the petite side, but that didn't mean she couldn't knock you around. These men were about to find out the hard way.

"Well looky here...What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" the man, the leader of the group, seemed to think he was coming off as helpful. It was probably the worst acting Luffy had ever seen.

"Get off this ship!" Luffy growled out warningly as the man took a step closer.

"Ooh~ Little girlies got an attitude! C'mon now, no need to get violent..." he fiddled around with something behind his back, "You might get hurt!" He lunged at her as he drew aknife, obviously intent on causing injury. Luffy kicked the man back, knocking him into the others.

Luffy glared at the men before prepparing an attack. She put her hand in the air, as if she were gripping something like a pole, and then forcibly brought her hand down onto the deck. (Think like when somebody is debating with you and they bring their fisted hand down on the table or whatever.),

"Scyth of Souls!" Pulled back spinning her newly materialized weapon in her hands, the large, sharp blade glintingly in a deadly manner as the afternoon light hit it. The deck soon turned red as the sunset, giving the scene the perfect background and mood. Luffy couldn't help how fitting and strange it was for the setting to be just right like it was for a bloodbath. If Kidd got back before she finished this, maybe he could finish the scene.

"I said...GET OFF THIS SHIP!" She lunged at the leader while the others backed off, not having expected such a deadly weapon to appear out of nowhere, or for such a frail looking girl to be able to weild it so expertly.

She and the leader traded blows, neither winning or losing completely, until finally they broke apart.

It was clear who could keep going for the longest amount of time when it was revealed that Luffy wasn't even out of breathe, unlike the leader who was panting and sweating from overexertion.

"Why you little...I'm gonna-"

"You're going to what?" Came the irritated voice of a certain short-tempered captain. "I can't believe this. I'm gone for a bit, and some idiot deciedes he can just trape onto my ship like he owns the place and then harass my crew."

"Who-You're Eustass "Captain" Kidd aren't you?" Kidd snarled at the idiotic question.

"Nah, I'm the tooth fairy! Who do ya think I am!" Kidd growled as he put his hand up in the air, "Now get off my ship!" a giant metal hand created various weapons and anything else metal slammed down on their "guests". Killing most of them, except for one.

The leader had somehow gotten lucky and Kidd had missed him. Killer was about to run after him as he tried to escape when Kidd stopped him.

"Luffy, think you can finish this, or should someone else?" Luffy sighed as she answered in her own special way. She stepped forward, waiting a bit before smirking. She placed her hand on her chest and drew it away from her, materializing a bow in her hand. She grabbed hold of where the string would be, and and drew it back, an arrow shaped out of some type of strange light, just like the bow, appeared.

"Souless Arrow!" Luffy called out as she released it. It was dead on the mark, always dead on the mark, the attack never failed as long as the arrow hit you somewhere on the body., even a graze made it succeed. It went straight through the man's chest though, and before he even hit the railing, he was dead.

"How's that?" her response was a crazy grin from the captain.

"Pretty good! Let's set sail, we got places to be, things to do, and I'm not sitting around in some town that's boring as the sea it's in! I stay here any longer and somebody's gonna pay!" he ordered, changing his tune and expression quickly.

"How're you feeling?" Killer wound up asking. Luffy rarely fought or killed, almost never. She was still recovering from what had happened when they found her, and for one reason or another, Kidd wasn't forcing her to do it again. And he wasn't going to get mad if she said no.

"Better...Not completely fine, but better...Definitely better." Luffy nodded as if agreeing with herself as she went below decks. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Okay." Killer replied as he watched her disappear down the hall. Killer couldn't help but find himself worrying slightly about her ever since she had joined, as weird as it was to worry at all. He was right aobut one thing when she joined.

Things had indeed gotten interesting with her around.

* * *

><p>AN. Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you liked it and see ya!


End file.
